Halloween Night Terror
by TheStarCrossedLady
Summary: Its Halloween night,Danny and Sam are enjoying a nice walk through the park until something strange happens to Danny! ((A One Shot Story))


******((This short story was inspired by a picture I drew for Halloween))**

**((To view the full picture,visit my DA page! Username is Pyro-Archer))**

**"Well that concludes another boring Halloween," Sam said dryly as she and Danny walked through Amity Park. **

**They had just come from Paulina's Ultra Super Awesome Halloween Party which was not as fun as it sounded. The evening consisted of Danny being engulfed by fans and admirers leaving Sam to herself at the spiked punch bowl which she took a few sips of. Danny saw how bored she looked and knew she wanted them to be alone together. Ditching the crowd and Paulina, Danny and Sam left but Tucker stayed behind to party some more.**

**The sky was pitch black and a few stars could be seen every now and then,the full moon was a pale yellow shrouded in gray clouds. Danny felt an odd sensation crawl up his spine followed by a crazy itch but he resisted the urge to scratch it. **

**"At least we got some candy and we didn't even have to go door to door like Tuck to get it," Danny said holding up the Halloween goody bag Paulina had given out.**  
**"I wouldn't trust that if I were you, did you see the look on Paulina's face when she gave it to you? She had psycho written all over it," she said eyeing the treat bag.**  
**"Hmm you could be on to something," Danny said looking inside the bag suspiciously. Again the itching was starting to become hard to ignore so he decided to scratch it. Sam raised her eyebrow at him.**  
**"S-sorry I got this really bad itch! I think its from that cut I told you about," he said felling stupid while reaching for his back.**  
**Sam moved behind him and started also scratching his back. A women doing late night jog walked by and gave them both a strange look as she passed by.**

**"How's that? any better?" She said leaning close to Danny's ear so it almost sounded like a whisper.**  
**He straighten up and turned to her,drawing her close to him, "Yeah,much better,Thanks Master back scratch-er," he smiled.**  
**She chuckled, "Its the least I could do," she replied.**

**"What could I do to repay you?" he asked,already knowing the answer.**  
**"Hmm there's one thing I would like," Sam said giving him direct eye contact. Holding each others gazes, Sam watched carefully as Danny leaned in closer,her vision zeroing in on his perfect lips, she closed her eyes and felt his warm breath near her mouth but the kiss never came instead Sam felt Danny make a sharp gasp. Snapping open her eyes she saw he was grimacing in pain, he pushed away from her,grabbing his abdomen.**  
**"Danny! Danny whats wrong?!" she said reaching for him but he swatted at her fiercely and a loud rip sound could be heard, she barely managed to avoid the full hit and staggered backwards. her costume had been ripped but how?**

**"G-get a-away from me Sam! It hurts!" Danny said through clenched teeth, he dropped to one knee and his body began to contort causing his shirt to tear and rip at the seams. **  
**Ripping the remains of his shirt off, he began to growl and Sam could hear his bones crack loudly.**  
**"D-Danny?!" Sam said in panic not sure what was happening, when she said that he whipped his head up to look at her, his blue eyes were now an eerie yellow and his teeth razor sharp. Sam stared in horror as her boyfriend was changing into a monster. Danny roared ferociously at her, the words "GET AWAY!," could barely be understood through the distorted animal sound but it was enough to snap her out of frozen daze so she ran.**  
**She dared not to glance behind her afraid he would right there but she couldn't just abandon him either, she had to do something. Trying to think while concentrating on her running and where she was going, she thought of Tucker but remembered he was still at the party and couldn't risk getting going back over there afraid Danny would follow her to the party full of drunken people then she thought about Danny's parents and was about to reach for her cell when she remembered she left it in the stupid goody bag Danny was holding because she didn't take a purse.**

***Stupid,stupid,stupid!* she thought mentally kicking herself, risking a quick glance behind her she saw nothing was chasing her so she stopped and took cover behind some trees and bushes to catch her breath. she fought hard not to breath out loud and instead took long steady deep breaths,her heart pounding hard in her chest and ears. Peeking over the bushes all was quiet until she heard a snap behind her followed by a low heavy growl. Fear gripped Sam's insides and hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she shakily turned around to see a tall,muscular wolf like creature standing over her. yellow eyes glowed and white fangs gleamed despite the darkness.**

**Sam sucked in air to scream but the scream never came.**


End file.
